formula1point25fandomcom-20200213-history
Max Verstappen
Max Verstappen is a Dutch racing driver. He is the test driver of Red Bull Racing and a wannabe F1.25 driver. He has been wanting to race in Formula 1.25 for a long time, but is just not good enough yet. He currently drives in one of the feeder series of F1.25. The only reason Red Bull Racing have him in the team, is because he's Dr. Evil's favourite and because his dad and former F1.25 driver Jos Verstappen threatens Red Bull to keep him, because Jos wants his son to also drive and succeed in F1.25. Racing Career 'Formula 1.5 career' '2015–2016: Shows promising results' Verstappen, just like F1.25 champion Pierre Gasly, drove with Toro Rosso in his seasons in F1.5. Verstappen became the youngest F1.5 driver to attend a practice session in 2014 and the youngest F1.5 driver to participate in a F1.5 Grand Prix. Verstappen had some successes in F1.5 including a F1.5 win and some podiums. After 4 races in 2016, Red Bull Racing decided to promote Verstappen to their Formula 1.25 team. However, the team second guessed their decision because Verstappen was still young and hadn't really proven himself and decided to instead promote Verstappen to Formula 1.25's spec series, Formula 1. 'Formula 1 career' '2016: Win only high' Verstappen won on début, but apart from that, he didn't have a good season as he finished behind his teammate in the championship. '2017: 2 wins late in season only high' More than 1.5 years after his first win, his second win came. With the fastest car, he won the race, but the margin wasn't as big as it should've been. Another win followed after he forced the Mercedes and Ferrari to crash. The MA''FIA'' disgracefully didn't take action. Despite this, he still got beaten by his teammate. '2018: Beats teammate after teammate gets sabbotaged' 2018 was the first season Verstappen beat his teammate and he had 2 wins to top that too, however he only beat his teammate because Verstappen's dad, Jos Verstappen, paid Helmut Marko to sabbotage Daniel Ricciardo's car. In fact, Jos Verstappen was so mad that Verstappen couldn't beat his teammate fair and square that he asked Chrisdyam Boner to fire Daniel Ricciardo for 2019. '2019: No teammate to get beaten by' With Ricciardo being fired and Red Bull Racing not getting a new teammate for Verstappen, meant that Max Verstappen was left without a teammate to be beaten by. Despite having the fastest car and having no teammate for 2019, Verstappen has only won 2 races and is not in the lead of the championship. On a brighter note, he did get his first pole only took him 4 years. Red Bull Racing, after 4 years, decided to bite the bullet and they made Verstappen test driver for the F1.25 team, but Verstappen still competes in F1. 'Formula 1.25 career' '2019–present: Test driver' Verstappen got the Red Bull test driver role for the 2019 season. As the Red Bull test driver, Verstappen was allowed to participate in some practice sessions. He débuted in all free practice sessions at the 2019 British Grand Prix . FP2 in Hungary and he will be participating in some more practice sessions. However, Verstappen has failed to match Gasly every time so far and this shows not only how good Pierre Gasly is. It also shows that Verstappen is not ready for F1.25 and perhaps that he is not F1.25-worthy. Racing record 'Complete Formula 1.25 results' * Season still in progress. † Driver failed to finish the race, but was classified. References Category:Test driver Category:Wannabe F1.25 driver